


Facing your ghost

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Confusion, Demons, F/F, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Jordan Singer, Thought she had it all figured out Hunting, her love life. But in one quick swift, it crumbled. So where can a girl go to when everything falls apart? Home.





	Facing your ghost

Jordan waited for him to fall asleep before slipping out of the house. Her stuff had been packed for weeks, ready and waiting for just this moment. Slowly she climbed into the car, scared that if she hurried she would make a noise and he would wake up. She glanced in the rearview mirror the bruises from his last rage looking back at her. 

"No more." She said before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. She ditched the car and spent her last few bucks on a bus ticket to anywhere. 

 

Bobby Singer stood at the stove making his famous stew when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said as he answered it with his free hand. 

"Daddy?" Jordan asked. Her voice sounded frail and a worry was sent up his spine. 

"Jordan? What's wrong?" Bobby said shutting off the stove. 

"Daddy I want to come home.." She told him as her voice cracked. 

"Where are you?" He asked. He hadn't talked to her in over 8 months, not since she started shacking up with that asswhole Luke what's his face. 

"Casper Wyoming. I'm at the Sun Inn Motel. I ran out of money and I want to come home." She said. Bobby eyed Ellen as she walked in the kitchen. She could tell by the look on his face that something was going on. Something not good.

"You hang tight baby girl. Someone will be there soon" he said. 

"Thank you, and Daddy I'm sorry." she told him. 

"Nothing to be sorry for honey. I'll see you soon." Bobby hung up the phone and took a deep breath. 

"Every thing ok?" Ellen asked him. 

"No, I don't think it is." he replied as he dialed. 

She couldn't sleep. She just layed there sacred that every noise she heard was him. That he had somehow found her and would drag her off before she could get home. Jordan slipped out of the bed without turning on a light, and made her way to the bathroom. She unwraped one of the plastic cups and filled it with cool water. Suddenly a knock on the door made her freeze. She held her breath as who ever it was knocked again. She crept to the door to peek through the tiny door hole. Then fumbled with the lock to pull it open. 

"Jordan." Dean said. His smile faltered when he saw her. She looked broken Not the Jordan he knew and that both scared and angered him. Jordan through her arms around him with such force that he was pushed back just a little. Dean wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner. For the first time she let go and felt safe. After what seemed like forever she pulled back and saw Sam standing there watching her for the first time. 

"Sam." she said with a half smile. He smiled back and she hugged him. Not as intense as with Dean but with just as much emotion. 

"We heard you needed a ride." Dean said, 

"Yeah, I hope you didn't go out of your way." Jordan said as they stepped into her motel room. 

"Nothing is out of the way for you, you know that." Dean told her. 

"You ready or do you need time?" Sam asked

"I am so ready." Jordan said grabbing her bag. Dean smiled again and lead the way out, jordan followed and Sam brought up the rear. Jordan slipped into the back of the Impala and stretched out on the seat. She knew everyone had questions, but she was so exhausted that she couldn't deal with that right now. Within seconds she let the rocking of the car put her to sleep. 

Dean looked at her from the mirror as she stretched out. He side glanced Sam who had to have been thinking the same thing. Something had happened to her, but what? Dean just knew that he couldn't stand seeing her like that. The Jordan Singer he knew was strong, she was smart, and she was one of the best hunters to walk the earth. After all she was taught by the best. So what ever it was that did this to her, had to been one hell of a monster. He didn't know what it was, but already he wanted to find it and kill it.


End file.
